Brooklyn Cyclones
The Brooklyn Cyclones are one of the Single-A teams in the New York Mets organization. They have been with the organization since 2001. They replaced the Pittsfield Mets. The team currently plays at MCU Park (formerly KeySpan Park from 01'-09'). The team was formed by current Mets owner Fred Wilpon and current Mets President Saul Katz. They both had interest in bring back baseball to Brooklyn after 40 years. The Cyclones are a company of it's current owner and operator Sterling Equities. The team is part of the Sterling Equities baseball family. The company's name is Sterling Cyclones. Broadcasting TV Sometimes Cyclone games are broadcasted on SNY in Minor League Baseball by Kevin Burkhardt and Bob Ojeda. A special aired of what goes on inside the team which is called The Brooklyn Cyclones: Baseball on the Boardwalk. Radio WSOU is the current radio network for the Cyclones. WKRB (90.3 FM) was the official radio station of the Cyclones from 01'-11'. Warner Fusselle broadcasted the Cyclones on the radio from 01'-11'. He passed away on June 10,2012 just a week before the start of the 2012 season. He was replaced by David Rind, Vincent Coughlin and Chris Paizis who will split the broadcasting duties. On Field Entertainers MCs *2001-2003: "Party Marty" Haber, a member of the Cyclones front office. *2003-Present: King Henry A local entertainer. *2007-2010: Jay Moran, who had served as PA Announcer in 2006. *2011: Jason Negron Beach Bums The original "Cyclones Beach Bums" were a promotional team of men and women who entertained the ballpark from 2003 through 2008, were seen all over the ballpark dancing, interacting with fans, and handing out promotional items. In 2009, the team decided to hire an all women dance team to replace the Beach Bums, but still retaining the Beach Bum name. Public Address Announcers *2001-2005: Dom Alagia *2006: Sean Howard for 1 month, replaced by Jay Moran a PA Announcer at St. John's. *2007-July 2010: David Freeman, who had served as PA Announcer for the Queens Kings. *July 2010-Present: Mark Fratto, another St. John's PA Announcer. Roster Roster Front Office *Front Office Staff Manager/Staff *Rich Donnelly *Marc Valdes {Pitching) *Bobby Malek (Hitting) All-Time Managers (Mets Era) *Edgar Alfonzo (2001,2007-2008) *Howard Johnson (2002) *Tim Teufel (2003) *Tony Tijerina (2004) *Mookie Wilson (2005) *George Greer (2006) *Pedro Lopez (2009) *Wally Backman (2010) *Rich Donnelly (2011-present) All-Time Coaches (Mets Era) *Hector Berrios (2003-2004, 2006-2008) *Benny Distefano (2010) *Roger LaFrancois (2003) *Joel Fuentes (2009-2010) *Scott Hunter (2006) *Guadalupe Jabalera (2006-2008) *Howard Johnson (2001) *Juan Lopez (2005) *Bobby Malek (2011-present) *Steve Merriman (2005) *Donovan Mitchell (2002,2004-2005) *Bob Ojeda (2001-2002) *Rick Tomlin (2009-2010) *Marc Valdes (2012-present) *Frank Viola (2011) *Jack Voigt (2009) Year-by-year records (Mets Era) |Year|Affiliation|League|Division|Rank|W|L|Avg|Manager|Playoffs | 2001 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 1st || 52 || 24 || .684 || Edgar Alfonzo || New York-Pennsylvania League Champions | 2002 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 4th || 38 || 38 || .500 || Howard Johnson || Did Not Qualify | 2003 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 1st || 47 || 28 || .627 || Tim Teufel || Lost in Finals | 2004 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 1st || 43 || 31 || .581 || Tony Tijerina || Lost in Semi-Finals | 2005 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 3rd || 40 || 36 || .526 || Mookie Wilson || Did Not Qualify | 2006 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 2nd || 41 || 33 || .554 || George Greer || Lost in 1st Round | 2007 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 1st || 49 || 25 || .662 || Edgar Alfonzo || Lost in Finals | 2008 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 2nd || 45 || 30 || .600 || Edgar Alfonzo || Did Not Qualify | 2009 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 2nd || 45 || 30 || .600 || Pedro Lopez || Lost in Semi-Finals | 2010 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 1st || 51 || 24 || .680 || Wally Backman || Lost in Finals | 2011 || Mets || New York - Penn League || McNamara || 2nd || 45 || 29 || .608 || Rich Donnelly || Lost in Semi-Finals Uniforms (Mets Era) Since 2001 the uniforms have remained the same since then. Since their inception in 2001 the uniforms in the first season were dedicated to their inaugural season. There are 4 uniforms for the team. There is a white home jersey with Cyclones inscribed in red and the number is in red on the bottom left. The Mets logo is in light blue on the left sleeve. There is no patch on the right on the regular jersey. The road is grey with Brooklyn Cyclones inscribe on it in light green and blue. The pinstripes are in light green and the sleeves are in blue. The left sleeve has a dark blue Mets patch unlike the home jersey. The road alternate is grey and red. The shirt is grey and the sleeves are in red. On the front it has Brooklyn inscribed in it in red. The number is in red on the bottom left. There are no patches on the sleeves. On the back is no name of the player except the number in red. There are several caps as for the home is a dark blue cap with a white B and red C together. The road cap is a two toned cap with dark blue on the top and light blue on the bottom. The B is white and the C is yellow as they are put together. The helmet is black with a B & C on it. The B in white and C in red. For the home alternate is a two toned cap with BC on it. The colors are blue on top and red on the bottom. The B is white and C in red. For the road alternate uniform the cap is red with BC in white. Cyclones1326437-590x414.jpg|The home uniform. cyclonesroad.jpg|The road uniform. Porto_blog.jpg|The road uniform with the Mets patch on the left. The cap is blue on top and light blue on the bottom. The BC is in yellow and white. Ramirez,_Edgar.jpg|The home alternate uniform. Page0_blog_entry97_summary_1.jpg|The road alternate uniform. Grogan2.jpg|The blue alternate jersey. The number and name in white. The number on the bottom left. The lining on the arms is green,white and red. There are no patches on the sleeves. 4883076376_b33b3d0a19.jpg|The 2001 home and road uniform. 7827.jpg|The 10 year anniversary home uniform. The 10 year anniversary patch on the right and the Mets patch on the left. Cyclones-june-28-jersey-300x257.jpg|The pinstripe jersey. The 10 year anniversary patch on the right with the Mets on the left. Brooklyn in Blue,Yellow and Orange inscribed on it. Cyclones-old-road.jpg|The Cyclones road uniform with the anniversary patch on the left. There is no Mets patch. 32_30_cyc_justingarber_i.jpg|The Italian Heritage Night uniform. The jersey is blue with Cycloni in white and the number in white on the top left. The jersey has a Italian baseball coat of arms on the right. On the left is the BC logo with B in green and C in Red. The BC on the cap is in light green and red. 29_32action2.jpg|One of the other Italian Heritage Night jersey. It has Brooklyn on it with the flag of Italy on the top left. The number in white on the bottom left. The right sleeve with Italia. The sides have the colors of Italy lining. The cap has BC covered the same as the lining on the sleeves. On the left is the BC logo with B in green and C in Red. 31_27_cyc_hebrewuniform2_i.jpg|The Jewish Heritage Night Jersey where Hebrew is written all over the jersey including the number and the team name. On the left has the Cyclones patch. There is nothing on the right. The sides have a blue lining. The cap is blue and has BC in Hebrew style script. IMG_6484.jpg|The American Red Cross jersey. The cross on the bottom left. The number in black on the right sleeve and on the back. The red cross patch on the left sleeve. 31_35_cyc_military_z.jpg|The military jersey with Cyclones in white. The BC on the cap in brown as the cap is grey with a mix of brown. 32_29_cyc_bamboounis03_i.jpg|The recycled jersey. The recycle sign on the right. The Cyclones in light green and blue. There is nothing on the left sleeve. Cyclonescoaster.gif|The Brooklyn Dodgers style jersey. Cyclonescoaster2.gif|The Brooklyn Dodgers style light jersey. Cyclones-Patriot-Uniforms-150x150.png|The Patriot uniform. The shirt is white with the Brooklyn Cyclones on top of the red. The same goes for the number on the back. The right sleeve has stars. The left sleeve has the number. 20120420-200906.jpg|The Gary Carter remembrance jersey. The Kid 8 the one used by the Mets on the left and the BC in orange on the right. Mascots Sandy the Seagull The main mascot for the Cyclones is Sandy the Seagull. He has been the mascot since 2001. He is the adoptive father of Pee-Wee. Sandy is named for Brooklyn/Los Angeles Dodgers pitcher Sandy Koufax. Pee-Wee Pee-Wee is one of the main mascots for the Cyclones. He has been the mascot since 2003. He is the adoptive son of Sandy the Seagull. Pee-Wee was named after Brooklyn Dodgers shortstop Pee Wee Reese. Maverick the Wonder Dog Maverick the Wonder Dog is the dog mascot for the Cyclones. He has been around only for the 2008 season. He was a real Chocolate Labrador Retriever who was owned by one of the Cyclones staff members. The goal was to have Maverick learn tricks like picking up baseballs and bats. Like the Pelican, Maverick lasted only one season. 3805019940_9a724127ca.jpg|Sandy the Seagull 3589903989_0ee6100a95.jpg|Pee-Wee Unofficial Mascots Pelican In 2006, the team introduced a new unnamed mascot: a blow-up "ZOOperstars" type pelican. Despite a contest to name the character, it was never given an official name. The Pelican has not made an appearance since the 2006 season. Just like the Maverick the Pelican lasted only for one season. Category:Minors